Separation
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: They had to let each other go, even if neither of them wanted to. TFA, slash


****I actually don't ship this pairing, but this scene came to mind and I just HAD to write it. ****

****Please enjoy this little fic. ^^****

* * *

><p>The jet twins hugged each other tightly, knowing that escape was impossible. They weren't sure how, but somehow, they had been captured by Decepticons and were now being held prisoner within some dark cell, their ankles chained to the floor and their weaponry systems dismantled. Just mega-cycles ago, Shockwave came in and gave them an ultimatum:<p>

Allow one of the twins to escape while the other remained here with him, doing Primus only knew what or else they would both be executed.

"Brother," Jetfire whimpered, rubbing his helm against his twin's chassis. "What… What will happen to us?"

Jetstorm kissed his helm, stroking his back. "Hush, Brother… everything will be all right."

Though he had a feeling it was a lie, he would say anything at this point to keep his twin calm. It seemed to work, but Jetfire hugged him even tighter. "I don't want to leave you… I don't want you to leave me… I don't want to be apart!"

"Shh… My brother, if one of don't leave, we'll both be killed."

"I don't care!" he hissed fiercely, shaking his helm. "I love you, Brother! I rather die with you than leave you!"

Jetstorm shushed him again, stroking his helm. "I know… I love you too, but I also want you to be safe… I'm going to have you leave."

Jetfire just stared up at him in horror, frozen for a few moments before shaking his head frantically, shoving away from his brother's arms in anger. "No! No, I won't leave you, Brother! I will not leave without you!"

"You have to–"

"No! I won't leave you!"

Jetstorm only shook his helm. "It's already been decided, Brother… Shockwave already knows." He gestured at the door, where Jetfire turned to look at and his optics widened in horror as he saw Shockwave stand in the cell doorway, his bright red optic dancing with satisfaction.

"So… you've made your decision all ready?"

Jetstorm nodded.

Jetfire shook his helm frantically. "No! No Brother – please! You can't allow this to happen! You can't let him tear us apart! Brother please!"

Jetstorm smiled weakly at him and seized his face, pressing a soft and shaky kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Brother. Please… go. I want you to be safe… I don't want to have you taken away from me either but… I want you safe even more."

Shockwave laughed. "How touching. A pity you'll be subjected into assisting me with my experiments while your twin here goes free." He turned and called in two guards, pointing at the orange flier. "Take him away. He's of no use to us."

The Decepticon walked in towards Jetfire, but he glared at them and shook his helm frantically. "I'm not leaving without my brother!" He threw himself at Jetstorm, holding onto him tightly and refusing to let go, no matter how much his brother tried to push him away.

"Brother, please," Jetstorm begged, his voice and resolve breaking as his brother hugged him tightly. "Let go. You have to go. I'll be all right."

"No! No! I won't leave you, Brother! I won't leave you!" His ankle chain was taken off and he felt two pairs of servos grab at him, which he violently struggled against while still trying to hold onto his brother. "No! I won't leave him! No!"

When he felt himself be ripped from his brother's arms, he screamed in agony and howled, tears pouring down his faceplates as he found himself being taken farther and farther away from his twin. "No! Brother! No, let go of me! Brother! Brother! BROTHER!"

Jetfire continued to scream and scream for Jetstorm, who in turn could only look at his servos, unable to bear seeing the broken and devastated look on his beloved twin's faceplates as he was forcibly dragged out of the room, still screaming for him. His voice soon eventually died away as Jetfire was taken from him, though at least he'd be safe. That was all that mattered to Jetstorm.

Shockwave stepped up to him and laughed, seizing his chin and making the Autobot look at him, who glared at him furiously as tears began to form in his optics.

The Decepticon chuckled. "He loves you so much and you just threw him aside like nothing."

"He's safe now… That's what matters."

Shockwave laughed harder. "But you're not, foolish Autobot… You best be prepared for the worst." Then he walked out of the room.

Jetstorm just sat there for a few cycles, staring at his servos as his processor became clouded with his brother's crushed face and agonized screams. It replayed in his head like a broken video clip and it would leave him be. He finally broke down and cried softly, tears falling down onto the floor as he thought about his decision.

Then, almost barely audible to even him, he choked out, "Brother… I love you, Brother…"


End file.
